Naked
by NverSayNver
Summary: You got a girl That doesn't look a think like me The girl,you're mother always said it would be So, you could say that, you could say that  I'm hopless ... If I told you girl, come and run away with me, Now will you throw it all away for me I need to know that, need to know that It's not over.. Songfic to Naked by Dev and Enrique


I know it's been said before, but I recommend you to listen to the song, it might help with realizing parts, if you knew if Dev was singing or Enrique.

BIS THANKS TO MUSSOFAN04 for editing this so fast and on a short notice too!

Naked- Dev and Enrique

* * *

_You got a girl  
That doesn't look a thing like me  
The girl, your mother always said it would be  
So, you could say that, you could say that  
I'm hopeless_

You were at some five star restaurant with a bunch of friends when SHE walked in. She was a model; stunning, tall, lean, pretty. You on the other hand, you were a short 5'5", and to reach higher than that height, you needed a good four inch boost. You were a singer, a famous singer actually. You weren't so much jealous of her, but you did want something that she had; respect. She had the respect of the mother of Shane Grey. Former Miss USA and model Elizabeth Grey. You had the popularity, your name was well known. People from the age of 40 down to 5 year olds knew your name, but his mother never accepted you. You tried to be the girl that his mother always wanted him to marry –someone skinny, tall and a model. You were skinny, you fit into a zero, and that was because you ate real food and weren't afraid to. However, every time that his mother would see you with him, she would throw daggers in your direction.

The waiter serving your table just placed a hearty piece of red-velvet cake in front of you. It was your favorite, but SHE was watching you, a look of disgust on her face, drinking some Perrier that was in front of her. You took a bite and pushed it away, declaring that you were full. You noticed that Shane looked at you from across the table confused. You knew it was because you didn't finish your cake.

_...  
But that ain't the girl  
That ain't the girl I want you to be  
The girl that keeps up  
And I see in my dreams  
So, you could say that, you could say that  
I love her_

You saw her out of the corner of your eye. You were sitting at the same table as her. It was you and a bunch of friends that were out today, just having a great time, eating and then heading over to a club. You knew that Mitchie couldn't resist Red-Velvet Cake, it was her favorite. You smiled to yourself knowing that one hearty piece of the cake would keep her occupied for a while, not paying attention to her surroundings. This time though, she took her fork, took a small bite and pushed it away from herself looking up. You didn't know why she did that until you saw who had situated herself right across from her.

You knew why she didn't eat more of the cake—Mitchie was always insecure around her. You never really knew why, but when SHE came around, Mitchie would talk less, eat less, and laugh less. But you never liked that girl and never would. The girl that you had fallen in love with was the one currently trying to take a sip of her water instead of eating her cake. She was always beautiful in your eyes. Her laugh, her smile and her beauty was something that she was known for. You could tell when she was fake laughing because she had to force it or put a smile on just to show people that she was having a good time, and this was that time. Her smile was forced, she wasn't laughing that laugh, and you knew the reason why, or who the reason was.

_...  
So I don't care what they say  
It's our life life life  
We can dance if we want  
Make it feel alright  
Temperature's rising  
I feel the fire  
Tonight, it's just me and you  
_

Within ten minutes the check was being called for. Everyone paid for themselves, but you paid for Mitchie, even if she didn't know (You went to the bathroom, but before you made a small stop, to the waiter's desk and told him not to charge Mitchie's meal's worth on her card, but to just charge it on yours). You went back, in time for everyone getting up to head out. You saw the look that that GIRL gave you, the one that you always ignored. You waited for Mitchie who gave you a small grateful smile, which made you smile in return. Putting a hand on the small of her back, covered in a sparkly dress she chose to wear, you guided her out towards your car. She was going to drive to the restaurant, but you picked her up before she could leave and had her come with you.

You opened the door for her, allowing her to get in, before closing it and situating yourself in on the driver's side. Neither of you said anything, while you pulled out of the parking lot, following the cars of your friends who were also going to the club. Within ten minutes, you were right outside of the club, the bouncer giving you a small nod, letting your whole group in, not acknowledging the fact that one of girls with you was still a month underage. Immediately your group made it towards the reserved section for VIP's. The GIRL that you knew that made Mitchie insecure was soon gone with some random person that had asked her to dance with him, and you knew that it would result in her sleeping with him.

You never understood why your own mother would prefer HER over Mitchie. The treatment that your mother gave Mitchie was probably one of the reasons why Mitchie's father had started giving you less respect when he saw you. Sure he wasn't mean, but he would just greet you and then announce that he would have somewhere to be. He would never continue the conversation with you. Within another few minutes beers were placed in front of you (and around you), still in the bottles. It was just you and Mitchie at the table. Everyone else had left to go dance or mingle, leaving you and Mitchie alone.

You noticed that it took Mitchie less than a minute to finish her drink. She sprang out of her chair, yelling over the music that she wanted to dance. You complied, not even taking a swing of your beer yet. You grabbed her hand and led her downstairs where everyone was grinding and dancing against each other, the both of you soon following in suit, blocking out everyone else there and just focusing on your two bodies alone, on the dance floor.

_...  
Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up_

_Even with no make-up  
I don't want to fake it_

_And you don't gotta doubt a second if I miss you_

_Everytime I'm with you_

_I feel naked_

You and Shane had a unique relationship. You might have 'dated' for a while, and been best friends for years. You love him and he loves you, but you two were never a couple. You could be considered to be friends with benefits, but it always came down to the fact that his mother was against anything concerning you and Shane together. She hates it when he invites you over to his apartment or when you tour with him and his brothers. You look at his sleeping form, bed sheets covering both of your sacred areas. When emotions went overboard, or fighting got out of control, this was where the two of you would come to release your anger towards the other. You quickly rubbed his cheek, the stubble tickling the pads of your thumb, before getting out, pulling the bed sheet with you to get changed. You caught your refection in the mirror, always wondering what was going through his mind all the countless times he told you how much he loved you. The sad part was that he sincerely loved you. He wouldn't ever look in another girl's direction, nor would he ever do anything that would result in something that he knew would break your heart, and kill you. You wanted a relationship, but you weren't skinny enough, pretty enough, nor rich enough to meet his mother's qualifications.

_...  
Hey! I feel naked, I want it, _

_so let me get it,_

_ you say you got it, won't you come to get it_

_..._

_If I told you girl_  
_Come and run away with me_  
_Now will you throw it all away for me_  
_I need to know that, need to know that_  
_It's not over_

"DAMNIT MITCHIE! WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR TWO YEARS. TWO WHOLE FUCKING YEARS! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE STILL DOING?" he yelled. You were over at his house, a day after you slept with him, and left without a word. He was mad that you left him, alone, sleeping, without telling him. But he was livid about what was happening to your relationship.

"Your mom still hates me," you meekly responded from your sitting position on his couch, tears pooling in your eyes. You were actually with him when he bought the couch. He had begged you to come with him shopping for furniture. He didn't say anything, but he let you handle the whole interior decoration of the house. You probably knew where and when each and everything was brought into the house.

"Fuck my mom Mitchie," he said, sitting on the coffee table in front of you. Sure he calmed down, but he was still fuming inside. He was staring at your eyes and you were lost.

You didn't know what to do, but all of a sudden you started crying, hysterically. You felt the couch dip with Shane's weight, and you were pulled straight into Shane's chest. He moved your legs so that you were straddling him, a leg on either side of his body. He was rubbing your back slowly cradling you. It was his way of saying sorry. It took a while for you to stop crying. You lifted your head up, and tried wiping your face dry, rather roughly, when Shane lifted his own hands to wipe your tears away with him thumbs, before kissing the top of your forehead.

"Mitchie, look, I love you, and I want to be with you, but we can't let our parents decide on what's going to happen with our life," he said, while looking you dead in the eye.

"Your mom's never going to let _us_ happen," you bring your head down, resting it right on his chest.

"Then let's go to Vegas and get married," he says as a suggestion, "she can't make us get a divorce if we're married,"

You send him a look. But it sounded like something that you would have been alright on doing.

_Cause you were the boy  
Daddy told you to stay away from me  
But you're nothing but a fantasy  
I need to know that, need to know that  
You'd be strong enough to believe in us  
_

You were sleeping with him tonight. Nothing happened except a few kisses. His arm was protectively wrapped around your waist; your face was buried into his chest. You smelt the scent of his aftershave, inhaling deep breaths of it. This was something that always calmed you. Listening to the beat of his heart just sleeping next to him, his arms wrapped around you so that nothing could ever come and get you. You had a fight with your own parents- more so your father than your mother, disagreeing about you and Shane. They respected Shane, they really did, but they couldn't respect his mother. Hell, even Shane had lost respect for his mother.

Shane still respected your parents. There had been times where your father had threatened Shane to stay away from you, (partially the time you came crying from his house after dinner with his parents), but Shane realized that your father was only taking care of his little baby girl. Still, there is tension between your father and Shane, they still think about you first. Your dad knows you love him and Shane knows that you love your dad, and nothing could change that. .

You move your head so it now rests right on his bicep, while your fingers begin to move up and down his chest absentmindedly. You are questioning the suggestion he had proposed to you. The two of you could run away. Away from his mother and HER, but then that wouldn't be fair to you or your parents or your fans. You close your eyes, resting your hand on his bare chest, trying to go to sleep.

_Cause I don't care what they say  
It's our life life life  
We can dance if we want  
Make it feel alright  
Temperature's rising  
I feel the fire  
Tonight, it's just me and you  
_

You couldn't do this. His mother wasn't supposed to come to your place scolding you for seeing her son. He wasn't supposed to be seen around your house, and he certainly wasn't supposed to be in your bed, clad with a pair of boxers on.

You weren't supposed in your room, on the bed listening to them yelling, his mom yelling at him, that you were a fat bitch and that SHE was much better for you. He was yelling at his mother for yelling at you, talking shit about you, and how you were the best thing that ever happened in his life.

You didn't want to ever do this. You didn't want to ruin their relationship. That was why the two of you never properly dated; you wanted his mother's respect more than anything. But she wasn't willing to give it to you, not even a little bit.. You didn't realize that you had fallen asleep while they were yelling; till you felt arms wrap under your shirt, and feel your head rest against a familiar hard chest.

"Shane," you mumbled, trying to lift your head up.

"Shh, it's alright," he said, trying to make you go to sleep, but you knew his voice too well, he was broken.

You lifted your head up and sat up. You see his face, his eyes red, and wet.

"Shane, this was one of the reasons I didn't want to have a relationship with you. I don't want you to lose the relationship you had with your mother. I don't want to be the one that makes you hate her,"

He just opened his arms for you to hug him. You wrap your arms around him, burying your head into the crook of his neck.

…

It had been five years since you saw Shane last speak to his mother. Five years since all of the drama happened. Five years in which Shane and you had gone public. Now it was the start of something new. A new chapter in your lives.

Today was the day you were getting married. It took him about two years to propose, but both of your decided on a long engagement. Now it was the time to begin a new chapter.

An invite had been sent out to his mom, but there was no RSVP from HER or his mom. You were alright with that, the more perfect this day would be, the better. You looked like a princess, and felt like one too. You were marrying your Prince Charming, in a white $10,000 original Vera Wang, with your family and friends, and no one would ever be able to snatch that away from you. You would never feel naked without him again.

_I feel naked_

_You know I want it_

_So let me get it_

_You say you got it_

_What you gon' do with it__  
__Tonight it's just me and youOh oh oh_

AN: So I might be taking my birthday too seriously, but hey, I'm turning 15, (I know, I feel soo young compared to other people here) but I just love how much I accomplished, here on Fanfiction. This is a story I want to dedicate to all my readers, who have been with my since I first started this account a little over a year ago. I want to thank everyone who has left a review on **Did You Forget?**, **Missing You**, **My Perfect New Year's**, **Going Through Hell and Back**, **Ageless Love** (COLLAB WITH **MUSSOFAN04**.. CHECK IT OUT!),** She Will Be** **Loved**, and **The Alternate Ending**. Everyone's been here giving me feedback that I always wanted. Even though I never thought of myself as ever becoming a writer, I like it.

I might have a new Indie Camp Rock Story out later today, like at 3, cause I'm updating this at midnight!

Anyway! LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCHH and LEAVE THE BURTHDAY GURL SOME LOVE!


End file.
